


Staying Put

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: When Neal gets shot, Peter doubles his efforts to keep his CI safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziai/gifts).



> Created for the CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 :D

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5aixatp7fju0lm/stay.png?dl=0)


End file.
